Ramblings From on High
by Eleanor J
Summary: Missing scene from Lines in the Sand. I just wondered what would have happened if Cuddy were to run into House after her meeting and he inhaled the gas.


Ramblings From on High

By Ellie J.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I decided that I would have liked a scene where Cuddy interacted with a high House. This is it.

Cuddy walked into her office, but didn't turn on the lights. She pulled down the blinds on her doors, and walked over to her couch and uncharacteristically flopped down onto it. She rubbed her stiff neck as she mentally went through various ways of killing House. She decided that beating him to death with a baseball bat definitely had possibilities. If nothing else, it would help her work off her anger at his tantrums regarding the damn carpet.

The carpet. It was supposed to have been changed before he returned. She sent in the work order weeks ago. It wasn't until he'd been back for a couple of weeks that she'd even noticed that it was still there. She'd been surprised that he hadn't said anything, but she immediately called her Maintenance Supervisor and chewed his ass off for not doing his job.

Cuddy hadn't expected House to thank her, but she certainly hadn't expected him to object so much that he decided to have an 'office strike' until he got the carpet back. House's mind, at times, was a complete mystery to her.

She heard her door open and she ground her teeth. Only one person would walk into her office with the doors shut and the blinds closed. She opened her eyes to see House staring down at her with a loopy grin on his face.

"God, you're so beautiful," he whispered almost reverently.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You're gorgeous," he said. "You already know how I feel about the twins. But you've got the whole package going on there, Cuddy. The legs. The ass. I'm going to invent a new word in honor of how hot you are. Cuddylicious," he said with a tinge of pride in his voice

Cuddy slowly sat up as she inspected his expression. "Have you been smoking pot in the hospital?" she asked.

"Pot? Noooo," he said, gesturing wildly with his arms. The movement caused him to lose his balance and he fell on the couch, narrowly missing Cuddy as she scooted out of the way.

"Well you're definitely on something."

"Cuddy," he began in a sorrowful voice. "Do you think that only a man not in complete control of all of his faculties would find you … yummy?"

"House--."

"Because let me tell you, Dr. Cuddy," he said as he pulled her down next to him. "You are definitely a hottie."

"House," Cuddy said, striving for her most authoritative tone, "Your pupils are dilated and you're having motor problems. What did you take?"

House leaned back on the couch with a sigh, but firmly held onto her hand. "I inhaled some of Rainboy's gas so that Wilson could do the lymph node biopsy."

"House!"

"It worked," he said dismissively. "I want to get back to talking about your self-esteem issues."

"I don't have any self-esteem issues," she corrected him.

"Then why don't you think that I think that you're hot. Is it because of Ali? You have nothing to be jealous about."

"I'm not jealous."

"Then why don't you like her."

"I'm worried for your safety."

"Awww…." he said with a smile and pulled her closer to him. "You were worried about little old me?"

"Do you have any idea the amount of paperwork I had to fill out after you were shot? " she asked not quite as smoothly as she wanted to, but it was getting more difficult to ignore the … feelings his close proximity was causing.

He smiled. She could see that his gaze was becoming slightly more focused.

Her office door opened, and Wilson came running inside. He saw House and Cuddy sitting on the couch and he sighed in relief.

"Thank God, he's here. I got worried when I couldn't find him after the biopsy."

"I came here to ogle Cuddy," House said proudly. "And I invented a new word: cuddylicious."

Wilson raised an eyebrow and Cuddy. She looked him straight in the eye as she struggled to hold onto her dignity. "Yes, he's been very busy since he got here. Dr. Wilson, I trust you to keep an eye on him until the gas wears off. I have to get to the Clinic now." House pouted a little as he watched Cuddy get off of the couch to get her white coat. He then remembered something important.

"You know I still want my carpet back," House said forcefully. "Don't think that you can use that wiggle thing that you do with your ass to distract me from my goal!"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't think of it," she said dryly as she left her office.

House looked over at Wilson who was gaping at him. "What?" he asked defensively.

Wilson just stared at him, closed his eyes, and shook his head. "Nothing. Come on. Cameron is getting the sample ready."

"Cameron," House said dreamily. "She has pretty hair. It's darker now." He paused for a moment as he if he were contemplating something very important. "I still like Cuddy's hair better, though. Plus Cameron just doesn't have Cuddy's ass. Cuddy has the best ass on the east coast."

"Yes, yes. I know." Wilson said as if he were talking to a child. He helped House get up from the couch and led him to the office door.

"Hey Wilson," House said as he wrapped his arm around Wilson's shoulders.

"Yes."

"You have nice eyes."

Wilson groaned. This had the makings of a very long afternoon.

The End

A/N2: Please read and review.


End file.
